


State of My Head

by Magickal_Mama



Category: Markiplier/Darkiplier - Fandom, WKM - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magickal_Mama/pseuds/Magickal_Mama
Summary: A self-indulgent songfic based upon State of My Head by Shinedown.For copyright issues I do not own the song or any characters in this aside from the one (shamelessly) based upon myself.I wrote this as a sort of stress relief thing and it is my first work on here.





	State of My Head

"Oh, my eyes are seeing red  
Double vision from the blood we've shed  
The only way I'm leaving is dead  
That's the state of my  
State of my  
State of my head"

She was curled in upon herself, hands clawing at the sides of her skull, knees drawn up to her chest as tightly as she dared, physically trying to keep herself together, her mouth open painfully wide in a never-ending screech. Her scream bounded off the walls, ricocheting out of the room and down through every hall of the Manor. The song was on repeat, trying in vain to drown out her incessant cry. In the corner of the room, his blue and red auras clashing and mixing with the soundwaves she was emitting, Dark stood with his arms crossed. By his feet, Wilford sat upon the ground, legs askew and palms flat on the floor. Both had become deaf to the sound by this point, both pained by the fact that they could not console her.  
Around the Manor, all the others sat in their own failures, even the Jims couldn't cheer her from her current distress. 

So they sat and waited, Wil and Dark keeping an eye on her despairing form clad in only her black t-shirt. The lights had long since shattered from the power of her voice, and it was a miracle that her phone continued to play the song.  
As the chorus resounded, new rivulets of tears streamed down her blotchy cheeks. Wilford moved to crawl forward; Dark leant down and placed his hand on Wil's shoulder, gently stopping the taller male. "But Dark-" the cotton-candy eyed man began. "No, Wil," Dark replied softly, "she needs this. Let her let it out."  
After a moment, her wordless scream began to falter, to renew and take shape. Soon she went from her keening cry, to singing along.

"The only way I'm leavin' is dead! That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head!" she called with the tune of the song, leaning her head back to rest against the wall behind her. Slowly, purposefully, she reached down beside her and turned off the phone, not even bothering to notice the freshly cracked screen.  
She took a long, deep breath. Let it out to the count of five. And raised her arms out wide in front of her, much like a scared child. "Wilford...Dark..." she called softly, her hoarse voice cracking.  
Without a word, they went to her.

They both embraced her at the same time, sandwiching her protectively between them. Her breaths came in short hiccups and the two felt grief and guilt slip into her mind. "I...I'm s-so sorry..." she managed to whisper. "I-h...hate when I get that upset. I'm sorry I yelled...I'm sorry I hate being touched when I'm in that state of mind."

"Don't you worry, little pumpkin." Wilford cooed as he nuzzled the top of her head. Dark nodded, firmly rubbing her back to soothe her. "It will all be alright, my cactus flower." he murmured.  
Soon, all the others entered the room, each greeting her either with her name or their own individual nicknames for her. She began to smile again. Started to feel whole once more. The lyrics of the song from before taking on new meaning. This was her home. These men were her family. The only way she was leaving them, was dead.


End file.
